Un amour de médecin
by Barukku Iris
Summary: Défi OP avec Caporal Momo. Les règles était simple: jusqu'au 16 juin 00:00 grand max pour écrire en 1 à 4 pages Word un OS LawLu avec UA autorisé. T a cause de la raison de l'histoire


**Hello~ alors cet OS viens d'une panne d'inspi' suivi d'une discussion/lancement de défi avec Caporal Momo vous trouverez le siens dans son profil ainsi qu'un lien sur ma page facebook (oui je tien a y faire de la pub :p)**

 **oh et merci a Yuni Strak qui a corriger mon texte :) aller lire ce qu'elle fait ça vaut de l'or :)**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _Le son régulier du moniteur lui permet de s'assurer que le petit corps dans ce grand lit blanc est bien vivant. Chaque bip corresponds à un battement de cœur lui a dit son père. Un battement de cœur de sa petite sœur qui se bat avec la vie. Un battement de cœur de celle qui illumine ses journées par sa joie de vivre. Un battement de cœur qui peut disparaître à tout instant._

Le brun se réveille en sursaut à la suite de ce rêve. Non, ce souvenir. Aujourd'hui il n'a plus besoin du moniteur mais sa sœur, elle, est toujours dans un lit d'hôpital. Avec son travail il peut la voir tous les jours. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Bepo vient miauler pour qu'il se lève et lui donne sa pâtée. Law soupir et sort de son lit trop grand pour lui. Il passe devant un miroir et constate que ses cernes, à défaut de diminuer, sont toujours pareil. Ce qui n'est pas trop mal. Bepo miaule encore en se frottant contre ses jambes à grand renfort de ronronnement, manquant plusieurs fois de faire tomber le brun. Une fois sa pitance dans sa gamelle, Bepo laisse son maître au profit de celle-ci permettant au brun de cuisiner son petit déjeuner et se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail à l'hôpital.

* * *

 _Le feu est visible partout et la fumée commence à gagner sa bataille contre l'oxygène. Il voit trouble déjà et pourtant ses frères lui ont donnée leur veste et foulard restant sans protection contre cet ennemi de leur vie qui progresse. Tient, Sabo commence à tousser de plus en plus fort…_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _D'où vient ce son agaçant ? On dirait le truc agaçant qui dit que les gens sont en vie dans les hôpitaux_

 _Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

 _Luffy ! Luffy !_

Il cligne des yeux. Le plafond est trop blanc, la lumière trop forte lui brûle les yeux, il a la gorge sèche à en avoir mal. Quand il peut enfin voire clairement son frère est au-dessus de lui et lui parle.

\- Luffy ! Allez réveille-toi abrutit !  
\- A … ace ? O… où ?  
\- Oui c'est moi je suis là tout va bien t'es à l'hosto p'tit frère.  
\- S… Sabo ?  
\- Il… je suis désolé Luffy, Sab' il… il a pas pu sortir à temps j'ai pas fait gaffe et il est tombé par terre quand je m'en suis rendu compte… la maison lui est tombé dessus.  
\- M… mort ? *snif*

Il se rendors, assommé par les anesthésiants qui coulent dans ses veines.

* * *

 **3 ans plus tard**

Un jeune garçon brun sort précipitamment de sa salle de cours et cours en direction de la sortie. Pour comprendre pourquoi il faut revenir quelques minutes en arrière ou le jeune homme s'ennuyait en cours de travaux pratiques : le prof ignore la moitié de la classe -moitié dont fait partie notre coureur-. Soudain le téléphone de notre ami vibre dans sa poche plusieurs fois de suite : un appel. Un regard vers le prof qui s'occupe de ses élèves et il décroche

# _Mr Monkey D. Luffy ?  
_ _Oui c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?  
_ _Hôpital de Shabondy, vous êtes la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident pour Mr Portgas D. Ace.  
_ _Ni-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
_ _Il a eu un accident grave. Votre frère est dans le coma.  
_ _… #_

Le jeune Luffy ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir brusquement, de prendre ses affaires et de partir en courant hors de la salle de classe puis de l'établissement scolaire en direction de l'hôpital de Shabondy.

Une fois arriver à l'accueil il demanda à voir son frère en totale panique.

* * *

Je me dirige vers l'accueil pour attendre le frère du jeune homme dans le coma que je viens d'opérer. En m'approchant j'entends une voix paniquée qui parle à l'accueil mais je m'en fiche. Jusqu'à ce que le nom de mon patient résonne dans le hall.

\- M. Monkey ?  
\- O… oui ?  
\- Je suis le Docteur Trafalgar. Je suis celui qui s'est occupé de votre frère depuis son arrivée ici.  
\- … Je vois. Il va s'en sortir pas vrai ?  
\- Seul le temps pourra nous le dire. A partir de maintenant seule sa volonté de vivre peut le sauver.

Je regarde le garçon devant moi. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Des yeux que je crois connaître mais d'où ?

.

.

.

La cité scolaire où j'ai fait mes études ! lui et ses frères faisaient des conneries à la pelle il y a trois ans….. Comment ils ont pu changer à ce point ? Surtout Luffy. Le gamin hyperactif et trop souriant pour son propre bien. Mais très mignon… hurm tu t'égares là mon pauvre Law. Comme ils ont pu changer… et où est le troisième ? va falloir que je me penche sur le sujet-

\- Law on a ce que tu nous as demandé, c'est sur ton bureau !  
\- Ouais même si on en a chié un max parce que normalement ça fait partie des restrictions.  
\- hum… Merci Sachi, Penguin.  
\- De rien, à plus Cap'taine  
\- Ne m'appelez pas comme cet imbécile je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
\- Haï haï

Ces deux là, j'vous jure. Tiens, il me regarde bizarrement.

\- Tu as été scolarisé dans la Cité Scolaire All Blue ?  
\- Oui il y a plus ou moins trois ans. J'ai fait mon internat de Médecin généraliste là-bas.  
\- Je vois, c'est pour ça que ta tête me disait quelque chose j'ai dû te croiser à cette époque… Probablement.

* * *

 **3h plus tard**

Je soupir une nouvelle fois depuis dix minutes. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment le gamin qui venait limite pour rien d'autre que me voir à l'infirmerie a pu devenir aussi…. Je m'en foutiste ! enfin….

* * *

 **3 mois plus tard** [Voix off : oui l'auteure a une fixette dessus]

Je regarde Ace qui est toujours dans le coma… d'ici quelques minute Tra-o va venir me chercher pour qu'ont aillent manger. Dire qu'il me plaisait avant serait un euphémisme. Mais bon je crois que même lui l'a vu à cette époque. Même Ace a compris pourquoi j'allais tout le temps à l'infirmerie, et ce en dehors des absolues nécessités suite a une rencontre avec Gramp. Enfin le voilà. Je me demande ou il va m'emmener manger aujourd'hui.

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore je passe prendre Luffy pour ma pause déjeuner. Sauf que contrairement a d'habitude je l'emmène chez moi aujourd'hui. En même temps, sauf urgence et absence du doc de garde, je suis en congés.

En arrivant Luffy regarde à droite et à gauche alors que Bepo cours vers moi en miaulant de joie. Ensuite il va faire la fête à Luffy pour une étrange raison, lui qui a même parfois peur de son ombre.

\- Des pâtes ça t'ira ?  
\- Hum ? oh oui merci. On est chez toi là ?  
\- Oui comme j'ai fini ma journée. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non c'est très… simple ici.  
\- …. Je suis plus souvent au boulot qu'ici.  
\- Oui tes cernes le prouve Panda-man. Pour un doc c'est quand même plutôt irresponsable de se priver de sommeil. Surtout dans ton métier, non ?  
\- Comment… ?  
\- Ace est Nar-co-lep-tique. Donc j'en sais pas mal sur le sommeil. Il peut s'endormir n'importe où. Dans son assiette, en cour, à part en sport ou quand il mange du sucre il tombe littéralement n'importe où !

Il y a enfin cette lumière. La mort de Sabo a vraiment eu des répercussions sur lui. Mais il remonte petit à petit.

Le plus petit des deux bruns regarde partout sauf son hôte. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui demande quelque chose [ _Voix off : Oui l'auteure n'a pas envie d'écrire la discussion. Et oui elle a galéré pour pondre ce truc. D'où mes apparitions qu'elle restreint au max en dehors de TeP. Iris : et toi tu fais de la pub tranquille… aller retourne bosser !_ ]breeef ! la suite donc. Ah oui le petit Luffy qui devient grand. Donc.

En levant les yeux vers son hôte le plus jeune ne peux plus se retenir et il embrasse le Docteur en fermant les yeux face a un possible rejet. Qui n'est pas dans- oui focus la description je sais. Donc hurm ! Le baiser. Auquel sexy Law répond avec joie en enlaçant le petit brun dans ses bras. SON petit brun a lui.

* * *

 **3 semaine plus tard**

La sonnerie d'un téléphone qui n'est pas le sien réveil Law en pleine grasse matinée. Une chose qu'il n'a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Un grognement à ses côtés lui indique que le propriétaire du portable a commencé à émerger des bras de Morphée. Une main vient prendre le coupable du réveil et un œil brumeux s'ouvre pour lire le nom de celui qui ose troubler leur sommeil. La seconde d'après Monkey D. Luffy est assis dans le lit et a décroché son portable.

 _# Mr. Monkey D. Luffy ?  
_ _Oui ?  
_ _Mr. Portgas D. Ace est réveillé. Il vous demande depuis le début.  
_ _A … Ace ? réveillé ?  
_ _Oui Mr.  
_ _Vous pouvez lui dire que je suis là dans 20 minutes grand max ?  
_ _Bien sûr Mr. #_

Les deux bruns se préparent avant que le plus vieux ne conduise le plus jeune jusqu'à l'hôpital après un solide petit déjeuner.

* * *

 **Je reconnais que j'ai manqué d'inspi' pour la cité scolaire. Et que je me suis fais un délire avec le trois. et que mon cerveau a pété un plomb sur le fin.**

 **Vous trouverez la version de Caporal Momo sur son Profil 'Vengeance et Amour' ou en lien sur mon profil**


End file.
